User blog:LeeHatake93/Dragon Ball
This blog describes several of my original Dragon Ball characters that would appear in a spin-off of Brawl Legends called Dragon Ball Super Budokai. It is the Dragon Ball equivalent of Ultimate Ninja Evolution. Outside of the Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Xenoverse, and Dragon Ball GT continuities, there exists two alternate realities that are parallel to each other. The first reality, Dragon Ball Legacy, stems from the Xenoverse continuity and Utimate Tenkaichi's ''Hero Mode, and the second is ''Dragon Ball Flipside, which reverses the roles of Goku and Vegeta, impacting the rest of the universe. Characters A brief description of the characters. Legacy: *'Kakarot ''(Xenoverse):' This version of Goku, going by his Saiyan name of Kakarot, never bumped his head as a child and grew into the cold-hearted Saiyan he would have originally become. Kakarot's overall personality is calm and menacing, as he rarely shows remorse and is willing to kill his opponents. He has fits of rage that lead him to lash out at, or even kill, his own allies, and as will all Saiyans, shows a lust for battle. Unlike Goku, he has not fathered any children thus far, nor has he ever shown interest in the matter. *'Leek:' Leek is a half-Saiyan warrior raised on Earth several years after the defeat of Frieza on Planet Namek. His world was thrown into chaos by Omega Shenron and he stepped up to repair the world. His heroics attracted the attention of another timeline, where an alternate Trunks summoned him into a world of Time Patrollers, warriors who traveled through time in order to repair history. His techniques were all learned from various warriors throughout history, including Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Bardock, and even villains like Captain Ginyu. His name is a pun on the vegetable "leek" and "Lee Hatake". *'Rose:' A martial artist from Earth who was trained by Videl in another timeline. Rose also trained under Master Roshi and King Kai, learning the various techniques of the Turtle school, the Kaioken, and the Spirit Bomb. She later joined the Time Patrol after the Fusions incident. She later marries Leek and the two have a daughter, Violet. Her name is based on the flower "rose" and "Super Saiyan Rosé". *'Violet:' Violet is the daughter of Leek and Rose, conceived sometime after the Tournament of Power. Hailing from the future like Trunks, she traveled back in time to join her parents in a new multiversal tournament. Her name is based on the color "violet". *'Hale:' A member of Frieza's race originally born in Universe 6, Hale also hails from the future where he is a descendant of Frost. Like many of his species, he shares techniques with Frieza. Additionally, he is able to transform into both an evolution state, like Cooler, and a Golden form, like Frieza. Despite the reputation of his species, Hale bears no hatred of Saiyans, though he still retains the cocky "supreme race" mindset of his relatives. He joined the Time Patrol at an unknown point before Beerus' awakening in the past, but transferred to the Universe 7 division after the Universe 6 and 7 multiverse tournament. His name is a pun on the weather condition, "hail". *'Xylo:' A Namekian who fused with his father and brothers, Xylo has the power of ten Namekians rolled into one. He hails from the future, long after Goku, Piccolo, and the others have passed on. He joined the Time Patrol after an alternate Prince Kakarot and Time Breaker Vegeta wiped out the residents of New Namek, save for his father and eight brothers. His name is a pun on the instrument "xylophone". *'Jelli:' Jelli is a female Majin from Universe 6, and is the Universe 6 counterpart of Majin Buu, born in the past. She shares several techniques with the various forms of Majin Buu, such as transforming people into candy, absorbing people and taking on their abilities, and keeping a playful mindset despite having an overwhelming power level. She joined the Time Patrol of Universe 7 after the Universe 6 and 7 multiverse tournament. Her name is a pun on the food "jelly". Flipside: *'Bardock:' Unlike the canon Bardock, this incarnation never received the ability to see into the future. Instead, he grew hungry for power, and overthrew the previous King Vegeta, becoming the new Saiyan King. In his place, former King Vegeta gained foresight, and attempted to stop Frieza from destroying his planet, only to be killed. Bardock, being on-planet at the time, also perished, however, he sent his children, Kakarot and Raditz, off-world with Nappa before the planet's destruction. *'Kakarot (Prince):' As his father took over as King of the Saiyans, this Kakarot became the new Saiyan Prince after Raditz's death. His personality is brash and prideful, much like Vegeta was when he arrived on Earth, and like Vegeta, he gets jealous of other Saiyans that are stronger than he is. However, he does show traits similar to the mainstream Goku, such as a joking personality, as shown when he calls Vegeta "Veggie", acting as somewhat of an older brother type of rival rather than an arch enemy, and though he enjoys fighting and winning, he doesn't often kill his opponents, something that Nappa and Raditz often criticized him for in his childhood. *'Vegeta:' After his father was overpowered, Vegeta was sent away from Planet Vegeta to a world known as Earth. He grew up on Earth and eventually grew to care for the planet, marrying a woman named Bulma and fathering a son, Trunks. Though he cares for his home planet, he is still fairly brash, and his personality can be compared to the mainstream Vegeta during the end of the Buu saga. *'Trunks:' Since his father lived on Earth for many years, this version of Trunks was born much earlier than his mainstream counterpart, putting him in Gohan's shoes early on in the series. However, unlike Gohan, Trunks was raised to be a fighter by his father, though his power wasn't at the same level as the other Saiyans when they arrived on Earth, due to his small stature. His Super Saiyan form didn't awaken until the Cell Games, after he and his father trained in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. *'Bardock Jr.:' Bardock Jr. is the son of Prince Kakarot, conceived sometime after the Saiyan took up a residence on Earth. Bardock was named after his grandfather, and takes on a similar role to the mainstream future Trunks. In the future, after Kakarot, Vegeta, and several others had fallen to the threat of the Androids, Bulma builds a time machine, intending to send her son, Trunks, back in time to send a warning. However, Trunks eventually falls to the Androids himself, and with no other choice, Bulma sends Bardock Jr. back in time in his place. To avoid those in the past from discovering his identity, she urges him to take on the nickname of "Gohan", after an old martial arts expert she had met in the past during her search for the dragon balls. *'Lattux:' Leek's counterpart in this reality. Unlike Leek, Lattux is a full-blood Saiyan and lived across various planets before arriving on Earth as an adult. He sports a longer, permanent hairstyle and a goatee, with scars across his face. In contrast to Leek, Lattux embraces his warrior heritage, though he still seeks to protect those weaker than he is. In this reality, his mother is a Saiyan named Tarbé. His name is a pun on the vegetable "lettuce". *'Tarbé:' In this reality, Vegeta has a sister instead of a brother. Unlike Tarble, Tarbé enjoys fighting and was able to defeat Abo and Cado with the help of her son. Despite her love for fighting, Tarbé shares Tarble's kindness. Like Tarble, her name is a pun on the word "vege'table'''". Category:Blog posts